Turmoils of Sibling Rivalry: Dance of Water and Lightning
"The pressure people put on themselves and the rivalry between the teams is much more marked. And I think that's a good thing. As long as that rivalry remains within the spirit of competition, it con only spur everyone on." Sibling rivalry, the worse type of competition one could have. Sibling rivalry will always occur in a household of more than one child whether through comparison, fighting, jealousy, or by other means. Parents and children both contribute to the rivalry. This typically was the case of the Storm Brothers from the Makaze Clan, oh and that's us by the way. This is more than just any story, it's about my journey and my older brother's influence on my path. "Enki Makaze! You heard it right, that's my name!". So, let's begin shall we? Unless you are here to read nothing, yes YOU!! Mr. Reader. Yeah, I am pretty much the hero of the story (my story, duh!). I was recognized as Enki the Great, the prodigy, the awesome and my brother Mizuki was the well, um...family clown? OKAY! It might have been the other way around but let's not uh (deflecting) waste time with such issues and start with the story already. Okay, here it goes, "Once upon a time there lived a prostitute..." nah kidding! But, seriously, I am not gonna use the kiddish way of starting a story and combine it with an adult word or slang. Okay, finally, let's start. "I can sense him, fool doesn't know that. I can use that to my advantage and play him", I thought to myself as I appeared out of the blue landing on a tree branch, bruised and sweating. I am pretty sure after battling for over forty-five minutes people are supposed to sweat, aren't they? Oops, totally screwed the story, sorry! So, I was experiencing fatigue and to make it worse, my brother was chasing me, apparently fighting continuously for nearly an hour isn't enough for him. It's like he always has to defeat me. "I can sense both his presence and chakra but he doesn't know that, so for now, I have an advantage in this dense forest!" Enki (me) said to himself and yes, he does have an habit of talking to himself. He sensed a special sweetness in air, the birds had stopped chirping, certainly something was wrong. He could almost sense it, even the animals in the forest were afraid of what was approaching, a dense and potent chakra signature. "This chakra signature and the smell...how the heck did he find me?" Enki thought to himself as he noticing an incoming kunai, wasting no time, he quickly hurled his kunai at such an angle that it completely reversed the trajectory of the incoming projectile and thereby, hurled it back at Mizuki. He quickly displaced four shurikens in his left hand as he threw them aiming for Mizuki but that was merely a diversion, in his right hand he was holding a kunai attached with an explosive tag. As Mizuki would attempt to deflect the incoming first kunai and then dodge the shurikens, he would (As per Enki's calculations) land on that particular tree branch, he was aiming the second kunai at. He tore half of the explosive tag and ignited it, collecting all of his strength he threw it. The ripping of explosive tag was not emotional but was rather logical, tearing it in half meant now that it has been ignited, it would take only half the time required to explode, which would make it way more difficult for Mizuki to avoid the barrage of attacks. He patiently waited for the moment of impact as he was hoping for his strategy to work. His heartbeat increased, adrenaline began flooding his body, his body became stiff and all this in anxiety: would it work? Sadly, your plan didn't work, now did it? (A voice interrupted Enki's storytelling. It was the voice of his brother, Mizuki). And what's that about me being the clown of the family, you really like to play with their heads, Enki. Now, let me resume. Enki thought that his plan worked flawlessly. Mizuki deflected the Kunai and in an instant, he evaded the hurling shuriken and landed on the branch that Enki expected. Or at least ... it seemed that way. The explosion went as Enki hoped and it was as if his plans were operating smoothly. Little did he know, that the Mizuki he attacked was merely a false creation forged to deceive his perception of reality. The real Mizuki was moving with immeasurable velocity, approaching Enki from his back as he pushed him with brunt force using his palm, targeting his spinal cord. What Enki didn't know is that Mizuki had concealed an explosive tag in his palm and attached it to Enki's back when he pushed him. "Stop trying, Enki. You can't defeat me." Mizuki says with confidence as he weaves the confrontation hand seal, activating the explosive tag. Mizuki jumped back a significant distance to avoid the explosion. DUUUDE!!! My story!! (Shouted Enki) So, yeah, the fall. Enki noticed the incoming palm strike with a concealed explosive tag but for some reason remained where he was and let Mizuki hit him. To Mizuki's utter surprise, upon contact Enki's body disrupted and after a few second he disappeared. Suddenly, appearing on a higher branch of the same tree. "You kidding me? Since when does something basic as a body flicker and yin projection has allowed you to defeat me brother?" questioned Enki as a small smirk appeared on his face. "He has already used Yin projection twice by now, three times body flicker, flaunted his shurikenjutsu skills and has been using traps for the last twenty minutes. Dammit, it's already an hour but he is not even close to his limits!" Enki thought to himself as he struggled to come up with a plan. He looked at Mizuki's sandals and presumably something came to his mind, judging by the bright look in his eyes. He jumped from the branch, arriving above Mizuki as he took out his knife aiming for Mizuki's body, perhaps a downward straight slash which was backed up by Earth's gravity would manage to harm Mizuki and end this fight quickly. Mizuki noticed the unusual approach for the attack, he suspected a trap. "You always put yourself in tough situations, Enki..." said Mizuki as he put his hand in his pouch and threw five flash bombs towards Enki. Simultaneously, he jumped back, dodging the Kunai. The flash bombs were triggered in front of Enki, who was in mid-air. He prepared a couple of Kunai with explosive tags attached to them. By calculating the passage, speed and direction of Enki's body, he had an idea of where he would land. He quickly threw three Kunai with explosive tags towards that location. The tags exploded, creating a violent blast with a shockwave that progressed throw the atmosphere, causing currents to flow as Mizuki's long hair danced in the breeze of his assault. The smoke cleared up as Mizuki saw the damage caused by his barrage. Category:Omega Rp